Before We Set Sail
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Prelude to 'The Suite Life on Deck'. Main characters that will and will not go on the boat write diary and journal entries about their thoughts before the ship takes off.


Before We Set Sail

For those that don't know, a spin-off of 'The Suite Life of Zack & Cody' called 'The Suite Life on Deck' is coming soon. Most of the characters will transition to the new series with the exception of Ashley Tisdale's character Maddie. Kim Rhodes's character Carey Martin is still up in the air, but I will write the entries as if she will _not_ go with her sons. The premise of the spin-off is that London Tipton's father has bought a ship where his daughter can finally learn via a school on a ship. The twins, Moseby and others will be on this boat. For my 'Four on the Fourth' project, I've penned several journal or diary entries of the different characters thoughts before they set sail, hence the title. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Disney Channel originals 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' and 'The Suite Life on Deck' are properties of The Walt Disney Company and It's a Laugh Productions. This author lays no claim to these properties. Please do not flame this author. Constructive criticism is welcome like an old friend.

* * *

(Cody Martin)

To Whom It May Concern:

I couldn't believe that I would ever say good bye to the city of Boston, Massachusetts anytime soon, but here I am about to literally set sail on a brand new adventure! I'll be going from the suite life…to the ship life, and there is a whirlwind of emotions going through me at the moment.

Like just about everything in my life, I've done my research on the ship that Cody, Moseby, London and I will be traveling on permanently. Quite frankly, this boat is absolutely amazing! Every feature is state of the art from top to bottom! Even at the age of sixteen, one would think that my brother and I are still on vacation, but our business on this boat is serious business.

Mister Tipton would like nothing more than for his daughter London to take over the family business one day. At this point, however, the idea of London running a multibillion dollar organization like Tipton Hotels seems about as out there as being able to convince Zack to not spend his work money to have me do his homework. Given this fact, he has bought this cruise ship and hired the best educators that money can buy to teach her all that she will need to know to succeed her father.

Good luck, I say, and I'll also add that behind every great idea comes a great way to make money. It is Mister Tipton's hope that through the success of his daughter and a few other teens taking part in this semester on the seas that he can also bring in the children of the rich and famous.

This is one of the reasons why I am going to be a part of the cruise ship with a few others. Aside from London wanting company while on the trip, I'm going to go to school, and if all goes well, Mr. Tipton's pet project will be nothing short of an attention grabber for all of these kids to come later for their education. Maybe even Zack can be inspired to take part in this 100 percent, or maybe I'm in over my head.

I am really going to miss the city; that much goes without saying. I hope this doesn't affect the possibility of me going to Harvard…in a negative way, of course. I'm going to miss Maddie and how Zack would throw caution to the wind every time he flirted with her. All the staff at the Tipton from Patrick to Esteban and especially Arwin have shaped me into the person I am now, whether I like it or not.

But the person who I'll miss the most goes without saying; I'll miss mom. For putting up with Zack and me for the last sixteen years, I almost wish that it was she that was going on the cruise ship leaving us behind. She told us that she may cry every night knowing that we're thousands of miles away. We may be a pain, but mom wouldn't trade us in for the world.

I promised to write her everyday, and I'm sticking to that promise. Just thinking about it is starting to make_ me_ wanna cry, but like mom told me, I'm her young man now and I have to be strong; not for her, but for myself. After all, this is hard for all of us, and I suppose _that_ says it all in a nutshell.

Not Quite Ready for _Bon Voyage_,

Cody

* * *

(Marion Moseby)

Dear Mom,

I am writing this to let you know that my job has transferred me. I will be embarking on a journey that will take me right to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

It would seem that through this extended trip, I would be able to escape all of the problems I have faced since arriving in the city several years ago. Indeed, having to be the referee of this staff of employees at the Tipton will make any otherwise sane man go absolutely nuts. I think it's appropriate since I find most of them to be nuts, but I write this all but certain that they won't be reading a word of this letter.

Despite the fact that the wildness of the Tipton hotel caused me to go on a near-daily aspirin regimen, I have to say they will be missed. The more things seemed to get out of hand, the more they caused me to be more attentive to the goings on in the lobby and elsewhere. It's hard to believe, but I do think I will miss hearing many of those guys come to me with their problems, especially young Madeline. If anyone deserves a pat on the back it's her if for no other reason than having to deal with London on a near daily basis. I won't see her anymore as she will likely be gone from the Tipton and off to college going on with her life.

Forgive me if I sound like I'm leaving my own child, but you know my situation. I am constantly reminded about it by you in just about every phone conversation we have. 'Marion, for goodness sakes! Why can't you get married and give me some grandbabies of my own?' I guess that some things will never change.

Speaking of which, I mentioned how I would be escaping all of my problems. Well, that is a boldfaced lie if I've ever told one in the whole of my life. I have two curses from the underbelly that will be following me on my fantastic voyage. Although their legal names are Zack and Cody Martin, I think that the names Damien and Lucifer would be better fits for the two of them. They will be coming along with me, London and a few others as I have been promoted to being the manager of this ship.

I suppose the old saying remains true; some things never change. I know the last time you met the boys; they were barely in their teens. Now they are sixteen years old and are getting on my nerves more now than ever. Is it wrong of me to hope that this next stage in their live will bring about some maturity?

In any event, this is a goodbye from me to you. I know this will be an experience I won't soon forget. I can't thank you enough for preparing me for this and everything else I have to face in life and I hope to hear from you soon. God bless!

With Much Love,

Marion

* * *

(Zack Martin)

Dear…Whoever,

What a time to leave home. Boston has been great to me, and I hate to leave, but I have no choice. Even if I go into the room of our hotel kicking, crying and screaming to our mother, she will say that I've already agreed to this program and can't back out. For shame.

For me, personally, it's been a great time to live in Boston, and I don't even have to mention that the sports teams are winning just about every year. The city takes great pride in itself and it shows with the people I've met in the years I've lived on the twenty-third floor of the Tipton.

From Arwin, to Esteban, Patrick and especially Maddie, they will be the people I'll leave but won't soon forget. It's more than obvious that over time, I began to develop feelings for…Miss Fitzpatrick, and it'll be hard to just pack up and leave that.

No, I'm no snake or anything of the sort. I know the most important person I will be leaving behind my mother and father through all of this, and that will be tough. But mom has told me time in and time out that I have to be strong through it all and that this is all a part of growing up.

Sure, if you ask most teen boys if they like the idea of time away from their mom, they'll likely say yes but I've changed. Now, I'm leaving and I can't imagine spending so much time away from mom. Fortunate or not, I won't have to imagine, because soon it will be a reality.

It's time for me to get ready to do some growing up and fast. At least I have Cody with me and even though he'll never know this, I wouldn't dream of ever going on this thing without him. No way, no how. That would probably cause me to lose it and throw myself overboard just so I could swim back home to see Cody again.

If it's any consolation, he's likely going through the same dilemma that I am. Twins can tell that stuff, you know?

Missing Home Already,

Zack

* * *

(London Tipton)

Hello There,

Yay me! What a day! I find out from one of daddy's many assistants that he's going to buy a huge boat, just for me! I have the best daddy in the world, without a doubt. He even got me an ocean so that I and a few of my friends can play in it.

Oh, and we're also supposed to go to school and what not. He mentioned that, but it was quick. I barely had the time to catch what he was saying.

So anyway, I'll have Cody there to help me as I continue to produce 'Yay Me! Starring London Tipton' from the cruise line, he'll help with my tutoring and…I think he's bringing Zack as well. Zack, he'll…be Zack, and that's fine.

If I want anyone to come, it would be Maddie, but she can't. She has to stay behind for what she says are 'bigger and better things', whatever that means. Oh well, I'll certainly miss her. I may seem vain and shallow on the outside, but Maddie helped me realize that there is much more in a person when you look inside. I'll remember that. I really don't have a choice.

She's had a greater effect on me than any of my socialite friends have because she taught me the meaning of real friendship. And by no means is this dramatic of me, but you can't put a price on something like that. No amount of money can by that, and I should know.

So off I go! For what exactly? I don't know, but one day, I hope to find out!

Love,

London Tipton

* * *

(Maddie Fitzpatrick)

Dear Diary,

A part of me is setting sail very soon. I'm not going anywhere, but many of my friends are, and…yeah, it's sad. They get to take part in something very special in a so-called school on the seas. Unfortunately, my schedule won't allow for it at this time.

So much is happening for me during this time so I just can't take part. For one, I'm going to college very soon. I recently got accepted to Villanova University in Philadelphia. Talk about a chance that I'm not willing to pass up, and to make things better, I got a scholarship! I'm probably going there if I don't get any more word from Georgetown and Boston College.

College should be great for me. It'll be a chance for me to be my own boss for once, and I think I'm ready. At least that's what mom keeps telling me, though that could be her wanting me to leave the nest and start on my way. Zack and Cody are too young for college at the moment…well Zack is, at least, and London, well…college is a ways away for her. A _long_ ways away. I'll be thinking about them without a doubt, and if Mr. Tipton can pull a few strings and if London feels so strongly about it, I might be visiting them once in a while.

As you can probably tell from what I'm writing, leaving Zack, Cody, Moseby, London and everyone else behind is not an easy thing for me to do. I'll miss everything about them; even Zack's flirting if I can believe that. I know that all of them will do well and I'll be thinking about them for sure. What more can I say besides that? They already know how I feel and in my book, that's more than enough.

With My Thoughts,

Maddie

* * *

(Carey Martin)

Salutations My Friend,

I'm speechless. Though they don't know it, I've dreaded this day since they fell asleep in my arms, though they did that not even two weeks ago, I digress.

My boys are moving on…without me. I don't know, honestly. This is something that they have to do eventually. I just wondered why this hurts so much even though they're still here.

Who am I kidding? I know why, the simple answer is they're my boys. The more complex and emotional answer is far too long to post in this diary. I don't need to get into how much I'll miss them, their mannerisms, the way they make me laugh and everything else. If I do I will cry, no doubt about it.

I think I'm getting emotional as I write this. I should stop or I'll never be able to finish this. So before my young men—not boys, but young men set sail, I want them to keep in mind all of the people, places and things that brought them to this point. Never forget them wherever they may go.

Zack and Cody are at the starting line of many great adventures to come. It is my sole hope as a mother and a provider that I have done my job and prepared them to the best of my ability, in all ways.

They will be gone very soon and from there, it will be off to college and from there, they will live their own lives. With the time I have left with them, I'm all but certain I'll be holding them in my arms longer and harder than I ever have.

Either way, they will tell me that eventually, I'll have to let go.

Holding it Together,

Carey


End file.
